Haptic feedback is a technology in which an apparatus gives a haptic feedback to a user operation. For example, when a user clicks a corresponding menu on a smart phone or a tablet computer, the apparatus may vibrate under drive of a built-in motor, to cause that the user may know that the apparatus has received an operation instruction. Haptic feedback is widely applied when a user drives a car or when observation is inconvenient for a user.
In an existing haptic feedback technology, a built-in motor drives vibration of the entire apparatus, which causes large energy consumption and affects user experience.